Bounty Love
by 22.justice
Summary: The VK's been raised by con artist turning them into con artists. When Mal finds out their the 4 most wanted, she runs. Ben, the son of the most famous bounty hunter won't know the one he's hunting, is soon coming to him. I suck at summaries. Discontinued
1. Our beginning

**A/N:So instead of me writing a one shot, I'm writing a full story. Sets place in the city.**

* * *

Being the 'daughter' of most wanted con artist isn't exactly what you dream of. And you don't dream of becoming a con artist either but that's life. Oh the daughter of the most famous con artist is Mal. And she lives in the worst part of city. Mal's adoptive mom wasn't so great. See Mal and her friends her we're adopted since their birth parents died. So they say. But life wasn't easy.

There's Jay. The oldest out of us four. Who's the master at stealing and protecting us.

There's Mal. The second oldest. The leader. Who's the master at art and also coming up with plans.

There's Evie. She's only a month younger than Mal and who's the master at designing clothes and flirting.

There's Carlos. The youngest. WHo's the master at being the smart one.

Now stealing and killing wouldn't be what they want to do but it came down to it. Jay had snacthed some jewels so they could pawn it. Mal had been keeping watch for any police and hd snacthed some cas from someone on the way. Evie and Carlos were keeping guard also. But what they didn't need was to be on a bounty hunter's list.

* * *

Ben was the son of the most famous Bounty hunter. He's been a hunter ever since he turned a 13. That was 3 years ago. He's been working with his dad all of these years. Now finally trusted to hunt on his own, he's been hunting and making everyone pround. All of his friends were the same exact same way.

Ben. The son of the most famous hunters,Adam and Belle.

Aurdery. The daughter of Phillip and Auaroa who didn't seem like a bounty hunter at times.

Chad. The son of Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Lonnie. The daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang who's one of the toughest girl bounty hunters they had.

Doug. The son of Dopey who really just talts to their suspects.

Jane. The daughter of fairy godmother who is scared half the time.

Aziz. The son of Aladdin and Jasmine who is protective and Ben's best friend.

Jordan. The duaghter of Genie who likes to lighten up the mood if needed.

Bounty hunting seemed like it would be for all of them but once they learned, it wasn't fun. Sure theyonly hunted if they really need to like the most wanted. But what they didn't know is soon love, hurt, truth, would be coming soon.

* * *

Mal and Jay had were selling all of the jewels and going back and stealing more. But they were in a good mood until Evie and Carlos came barging in.

"We have a problem."Evie shouted.

"What is it?"Mal asks trying to get her hearing back.

"Bounty hunters list comes out every week. We just looked and to saw the four of us the top 4."Carlos butted in. _Bounty hunters. Top four. _Those words weren't good to here.

"We have to take everything that we have and go somewhere else in the city. look us up with everything they have and find where we live."Mal said. They looked at her like she was crazy.

_"_Mal, their going to send bounty hunters wherever."Jay pointed out. She glared at him.

"Excuse me if I don't want get captured if were to stay in the same spot. You guys can come or stay."Mal exclaimed and walked out of apartment they shared. The three of them looked at each other.

"Guys we have to find where Mal's going before anyone else does. But first, she's right pack all of your stuff. We're splitting up."Jay told them.

"Jay we can't. We won't know what or where were going." Evie exclaimed.

"I got us phones. I might've stole them. They each have our numbers just in case anything happens. Mal already has one."Jay explained to them while they packed. They all put their bags on their shoulder.

"I love you guys."Carlos said.

"I love you guys too. Remember we'll find each oher agian."Evie said and pulled hem into a hug. They smiled at each other before they went their seperate ways.

* * *

**It might not make sense yet but I promsie it's going to make sense**.


	2. Finding you

_Three years later_

Ben was walking toward his favorite cafe thinking all of the work he's done this week when he ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."Ben apologized and looked up to see the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

"No, it's my fault. I was too busy in a hurry."The girl told him.

"I'm Ben."Ben introduong himself.

"I'm Dove."Mal told him waved to him and continued walking towards her shop. Ben continued minding his business and went to meet up with friends.

"Earth to Ben."Lonnie said. Ben was lost in his thoughts.

"Benjamin Florian."Audrey shouted just to get his attention.

"What's got your attention?"Lonnie asked. Ben shook his head.

"I met the most amazing girl this morning. We bumped into each toher and I just felt like I knew her."Ben explained.

"What's her name?"Aziz asked.

"Dove."

* * *

Jay,now coach of the Agrabah fighters was on his way to practice when he heard a familar voice.

"Jay?"Evie questioned an ran up to him.

"Evie, what are you doing here?"Jay asked her as they continued walking.

"I was visting a school here to help kids design clthes. And I go by Sofia now since you know."Evie ponited out.

As the two former Vk's walked, they caught up about what's been going on. Evie had now lived in Charmington, had created her clothing line, and had found herself a boyfriend. Jay had started coaching about two years ago. Evie had been told Carlos lived somewhere near auradon. As for Mal, the leader of their group ran away three years ago and hasn't been heard from. Or seen from.

"Ev-Sofia if your not bust tomorrow you could come with me to Auradon."Jay asked.

"Sure Booboo."

"Why'd you call me Booboo?"

"Isn't that what you go by? Your shirt says Booboo."

"I forgot."

* * *

Carlos had been living in a decent two bedroom apartment somewhere close to Auradon. One bedroom was for him and one was for well dogs. See if you had met Carlos three years ago, he was terrififed of anything that barked,howled, or scratched or attacked. So humans,wolves, tigers, dogs. But now Carlos was taking care of dogs like babysitting.

Carlos was walking to the dog shelter with Dude(his canine) when all of a sudden he ran off.

"Dude."Carlos yelled out.

Meanwhile, Jane was walking to the center of town to do some patrolling orders from Ben since they had nothing. That's when all of a sudden Dude ran and scared Jane.

"Dude."Carlos yelled as he ran up to Jane to get Dude off of her.

"Is this your dog?"Jane asked and backed up as Carlos came forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Cameron. This is Dude."Carlos introduced.

"I'm Jane."

"Sorry about him. Come on Dude, your going to make me be late for my shift at the dog shelter."

"Wait, Cameron would you like to go for some lunch later? I know this great place."

"Sure. Meet me at the dog shelter at 1."And him and Dude were off.

* * *

Mal had been living in the middle of the town in Auradon for the past 3 years. Mal tried to stay out of people's way so nobody would recongize her. Owning a art shop didn't help because so many people came in to request or do thier own designs. Mal changed her hair to blonde on the first day and her name was Dove. The past three years she missed her best friends birthdays. Couldn't celebrate any type of holidays with them. _None of them would want to come and find her,she thought. _Tomorrow would just be and ordrinary day for her. Not see her friends and work. She wanted to see the game but even with seven employes, she was busy.

The bell above the door rang as someone walked in. Mal was trying to focus on the work in front of when those eyes, the eyes she had seen earlier.

"Hey Dove."

"Ben hi. What are you doing here?"

"I was here to get my mom a gift. Even though, it's not her birthday or anything I wanted to spoil her."

"Well we have different options here. You can draw,sketch, or paint it your self. One us here could do it. Or you could choose whatever we have available."

"The ones here available are made by me in my spare time-"That' when Ben interrupted her.

"Dove I didn't come here for a painting. Ok I did. I came to see if you wanted to meet me at the game tomorrow."

"Wow. Um..I'll have to see because my schedule is just so packed."

"Push it back to a day. I hear your always working. I'll leave you my number and I'll see you later."Ben grabbed a piece of paper he had in his pocket and left his number and left. Mal didn't want to leave everything to her staff while she went out an had fun.

"Dove, come on. You could go have fun. We could handle everything without you."Joslyn told her.

"Yeah but I don't want you guys to be working. I'll make sure the shop is close until after lunch. You guys can have fun too."Mal hugged her employee and made sure to make a notice about the schedule tomorrow.


	3. If we ever meet again

Carlos was feeding one of the dogs in he saw Jane walk into the shelter.

"Jane hey."Carlos said.

"Beth, I'm going out to lunch."Carlos told his boss and grabbed Dude and walked with Jane.

"So where we going?"

"The Royal. It serves any food. I been going there for years."Jane explained to him and they continued walking to the restaurant.

"Hey Lumiere, is it ok if we could get a table on the balcony?"Jane asked the server.

"Sure."And Lumiere showed them to the table. Dude laid underneath the table while the two of them talked.

"So why haven't I seen you around here?"Jane questioned.

"I've here all my life. I've just don't like to socialize"Carlos answered. Carlos ordered himself a bacon burger while Jane ordered herself a salad.

"Have you ever been a tourney game before?"

"What's a tourney game?"

"You'll see. I'll take you to one tomorrow. It starts at noon."

"Ok."They ate their food with a few jokes there and there and then left.

Oh tomorrow was going to be a hassle.

* * *

Evie watched as Jay's teamed warmed up. They had a half hour before everyone would start arriving and start filing up the bleachers. If you were cheering for the visiting team, you sat on the opposite side. If cheering for the home team, you sat on the side Evie was. Evie had decided to get a snack before the game had start and walked down to the cafe down the street.

Evie was at Auradon Cafe getting a bagel and water when she ran into her. Well Dove. Mal was closing up the shop for the game and Evie had knew that had to be her best friend. Her best friend who ran away three years ago without a word from her.

Evie sat on the visitor side just because she cheering for Jay's team. More people had started to come and Evie was to busy to notice if Mal had actually showed up. She was busy to see if the other two members of the group had showed up. Evie sat near the end near the middle. Even though she was here supporting Jay, she wanted to see her best friends.

But she had to remember they might be different after these years.

* * *

Mal sat on the home side somewhat near the bottom. She didn't know where Ben was and forgot to put his number in her phone. Mal cheered for Auradon whenever they scored and kept trying to look for any of her staff or Ben. Mal kept looking to see if her he was sitting near the actual field or something but something cuagh her thought she saw Jay. And she really thought she saw Evie on the vistor side.

'_Your seeing them. They would try to contact you if they were here.'Mal thought to herself._

Sometime during the half point of the game some of her employees(who she was friends with) found her and sat with her so she didn't have to be alone. Being friends with them wasn't the same as Jay. Or Carlos. She went out with them if they invited her but she didn't want to be seen out.

She wanted to reconnect with them if they ever met again.

* * *

Ben was hoping to get a text or a call from Dove to see if she would go to the game with him. He had even went to her shop that morning but nobody was there.

"Hey don't worry. I'm sure she'll show up somewhere. Cameron hasn't even showed up."Jane told Ben.

"Your right. Maybe she got lost or something."Ben said. Maybe she'll show up any minute. Cameron showed up soon and sat with Jane to watch the game. Ben knew he should've got her number to contact her.

Jane had left a few minutes before the game with Cameron to the dog shlter so he wouldn't be late for his shift. Ben sat there waiting for the game to end so we could go find her.

_'Maybe she got lost. Yeah she got lost.'Ben thought._

He was walking down the bleachers when he saw Dove walking away.

"Dove."She turned around to face him.

"I didn't see you. Where were you?"He asked.

"I was at the bottom of the bleahers. I forgot to program your number so I didn't know where you were."

"Well want to have lunch before you have to go?"

"Sure"

* * *

Evie was sitting on the bleachers sketching while Jay was congratulating his team before they left.

"Sofia, let's go."Jay called out. Evie put all of hr stuff in her bag before they started to walk to the cafe.

"Jay. I think I saw Mal today."

"Explain."

"I was at the cafe getting a snack and drink and I looked out the window and I saw her. She had blonde hair but anyways she was closing up some shop. Called Dove's Art of wonder."

"We'll have to see if it's you see her eyes?"

"No. But I know it was her."

They entered the cafe and sat at one of the tables they had. Jay ordered himself a burger with fries while Evie ordered herself a burger by itself.

"Evie, I'm going to go wash my hands before I eat. If anything happens-"Evie cut him off.

"Jay, I know how to handle myself. We grew up the same way."Anytime someone he knew mentions how he grew up, he knew that was his cue to leave.

Jay thinking back to what Evie said, he wasn't paying attention and ran into someone.

"Mal."


	4. What it should be

"Jay."

That's all the words that could come out. Mal was stuck. She didn't know what else to do. But she knew she was going to have a panic attack.

"M."She knew that voice. Her best freind,Evie. But Mal couldn't focus, all she knew was she was panicking and she was stuck.

"I need to go right now."Mal tried to move but she couldn't do anything. She felt hands around her. Jay's hands. The same exact hands that she hasn't seen or touched in the three years.

"Hey what's going on?Dove?"Ben questioned as he checked to see what was happening.

"We think she's having a panic attack."Jay answered. Ben turned towards him.

"Dove. Breathe. Slowly. "Ben encouraged her. Mal did what she was told to do. Nothing was working.

"Dove. Sweetie. One of us could go back with you to your office or house if you want."Evie asked. She stood there. Frozen. Lost.

"Sofia. Why don't you walk her back? I'll catch up with her."Jay told her and Sofia nodded. She grabbed her stuff and Mal's suff and walked out.

"Do you know why that happened?"Ben questioned as him and Jay stood there.

"I have no idea. By the way my name's Booboo."Jay introduced himself.

"I'm Ben. So I'm guessing you know Dove."Ben waited for his answer.

"Childhood friends. Haven't seen her in a few years.I'll see you around."Jay walked out of the cafe and left Ben there star struck. He didn't know what to do now.

* * *

Evie had walked Mal back into her office at her art shop. Mal was relaxing now and she was coming back into reality.

"Are you ok M?"Evie asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that you and Jay are here."Then that's when she heard a knock on her door.

"Dove, you have a visitor."One of her employees told her. Mal nodded her head for her to close the door.

"We're not suppose to be together. DOn't any of you remember that."Mal exclaimed.

"Calm down before you have another panic attack."Jay tells her and puts his hands on her.

"I don't need you guys down here caring. I might've messed up by not caring to text you guys if I was alive or happy birthday and all but that as no excuses why you guys couldn't. I've been here for the past three years spending everything holiday and birthday of mine with employees or by myself. I've been alone. I don't even knowledge my birthday anymore. It's just a day a spend by myself right. Because after I left, you guys thought let's not go look for her. Right? I'm always alone."Mal told them before she put her head into her hands.

"Mal, you ran off. What were we suppose to do?"Jay questioned her.

"I told you guys you could either come with me or stay but you decided to split up."Evie and Jay looked at each other. "And you guys don't decide to go after me since you all split up. Don't want to text me or anything tp see where I was so we could meet up."Mal shouting.

"Mal we're sorry. But like you said you did the same thing. We can't look back on what we did we're here now."Evie said. Mal scoffed.

"Get out of my office. I don't need this right now."Mal exclaimed.

"Mal."Jay was going to say something but Mal stopped her.

"Please get out of my office beofre I call the cops."Mal told them.

"Mal, you wouldn't. You know what would happen."Jay said.

"You guys wouldn't be able to bring me down with you guys now out."Mal screamed at them. Once they were gone, she slammed her door. She couldn't help herself. She was thorwing anything she could see in her view. She was sobbing. Yelling. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Ben was walking to go meet with Jane. They had a case they had to do together.

"Ben. What's going with you?"Jane asked.

"What. There's nothing going on."Ben said.

"I know something did because yourmood has been different all day."JAne accused. Jane had hopped in the passnger seat of Ben's car.

"Look something after the game happened. It's got me confused. Let's just focus on t he case."Ben told her.

They were searching for someone named Jafar. When Jane was viewing the case, something caught her. His son. He was the most wanted right now.

"Ben, we might be able to kill two birds with one stone."Jane told him. Ben was curious.

"You know how three years ago we had been sent to search for the most wanted. Jafar's son is on the mosted wanted list."Jane told him.

"We find Jafar. We could find his son to tell us where his freinds are at."Jane nodded. They're in for an adventure.

* * *

Jay and Evie were staying Auradon for at least a month untill Jay had to go back. Evie decided to do her work in Auradon so she could stay.

"Jay, we have to find Carlos and get all of this to how we were."Evie told him as they pulled up to some house.

"We don't even know how Carlos might feel. He might be feeling the same way and then we have to make it up to them."Jay walked into the house.

"Who's house is this?"

"My grandfather's. He left it to my dad. But you know my dad. He'll never used it."

"We'll go out either tomorrow or later tonight so we could find Carlos. I promise everything would be better soon."

"Jay what about if its not?"

"Evie, I know deep in my heart everything is going to be ok. Trust me."Jay pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

**D3 was amazing. I won't post nothing about it for another week but review if you want.**


	5. New friends, new struggles

Carlos had been working at the shelter after the game and didn't get off until late since he had the closing shift. He had checked his phone to see he had messages from Evie and Jay.

_J:We need your help.  
E:We have an issue with Mal.  
E:Come meet us right now.I'll send the adressess._

Carlos had walked home to grab a bag of his stuff and of course Dude and called a taxi to take them to the adressess Evie had provided. Wherever he arrived at, it was in the middle of nowhere.

Knocking on the door had been easy because his best friends had came barging at him.

"I'm so glad your here."

"Where've you been?"

"You have a dog?"WHat else happpened?"

"Guys, I'm alive. I've been working with dogs. Now what's going on."Carlos had told them to answer their questions.

"We might have ran into Mal earlier after the game and might've got into argument."Evie explained. Once they told Carlos what happened and their plan, he happily agreed.

"Get some sleep because tmorrow, we set this in play."Jay told the the gang. It be better if it was the core four.

* * *

Mal had told her employees she was going on a vacation for two weeks, in which she wasn't. She didn't know what to do. She was mad. Mad the world. Mad at them. Mad at herself. At home, locked away from society. She couldn't face anyone like this. Mal had spent most of her time Sketching or painting new ideas or orders she had to do. Or just sketchging the core four because she was mad. She didn't know anymore. Mal had been cooking herself some spaghetti when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ben,hi. What are you doing here?"Mal asked.

"I was in the neighborhood canvasing when I saw your car."Ben explained and Mal let him in.

"Don't mind me right now. I was trying to cook spaghetti."Mal chuckled.

"I can help. I'm on my lunch for right now."

"I would like that very much."And Mal and Ben were cooking lunch for themselves.

"So, your canvassing the neighborhood? What do you mean?"

"I'm a bounty hunter. So we capture criminals or fugitives for an reward."Mal's face turned red. So he could've been searching for three years ago.

"Are you ok?"

"Perfect. Grandfather was one but he got killed while he was hunting."Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ben. We have to go. Oh hi I'm Jane."Jane said.

"Ok. Bye Dove."And now Mal had Ben and her friends to worry about.

* * *

Jay and Evie were waiting on Carlos to wake up so they could start their plan. Jay decided to make them some breakfast when Carlos had woke up.

"We hope you still have your tech skills."Jay said. Next thing, Carlos brought his computer out.

"We need you to try to find Mal's address under Dove Cameron. I'm going go down to her shop. Jay, finsh the food."Evie ordered and Jay looked flabbergasted. Evie didn't want to hear it. She just wanted her besst friend back.

Once she got down to her shop, Evie was nervous if she was there.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"One of the employees asked.

"Um..I was wondering if Dove was here. I'm an old friend."Evie told her.

"I'm sorry. She called and said she'll be on vacation for the next two weeks."Evie nodded and drove nack to the house and wanted to know if theboys figured anything out.

When she walked in, the boys were at the table stuffing their face while playing a game on Carlos's laptop. That's when Evie slammed the laptop on their hands and took their plates of food away.

"OW!"Jay exclaimed.

"Did you have to that?"Carlos asked, looking at his red fingers.

"Did you do what I asked before I left?"Evie told the boys. But Jay had to make it worse for himself.

"Ordering us around?No."And Evie slammed his hand on the table.

"Did you find her address."

"Yeah. We were waiting on you."Evie nodded and grabbed herself toast and a cup of orange juice and they left.

* * *

"Carlos, she lives here?"Jay questioned.

"Yeah. I mean even her car is purple. This is her."Carlos answered before he knocked on the door.

From the window, they could see Mal walking to the door.

"Hi Mal."

"Hi guys. Come in. Just sit in the living room. I'll be right back."And Mal ran to her office/art room to put her apron she had paint on away.

"You guys want something to eat? Or drink?"But they shook their heads.

"Mal, we're sorry that we didn't at least come to find you. We're sorry for everything. We just want to be friends with you again."Mal sighed. She wanted to be freinds with them but she was still processing everything. And she also now had Ben and his friend Jane to worry about. She might need help.

"I forgive you guys. But I'm sorry I overreacted. But I really do miss you guys."Mal teared up. They were hugged her.

"We love you. Because we're rotten to the core."Evie said. Mal smiled.

"We have another problem."Mal told them. They stared at her.

"That guy at the restaurant. He's a bounty hunter."Mal answered.

"I know there's a but."Jay added.

"His name is Ben. And I think I like him."

* * *

**Let me what you think? Do you love it or hate it? Updates will be slow I start school Monday.**


	6. Fall out

_"His name is Ben. And I think I like him."_

* * *

Ben couldn't focus all day while him and Jane were looking for Jafar's house. All he thought about was Dove. He liked her so much, he imagined a future together. That's when Jane snapped back to reality and said she found Jafar's house.

"Jafar lives in one of the most poor neighborhoods. We ask if his son is there and questions for the case. "Jane told him. Ben nodded and they drove towards Jafar's house.

"Jafar."Ben asked as they knocked on his door.

"That's me. What do you want?"Jafar asked. From their view his house looked like a animal had bee living there with all their stuff.

"My name is Ben. This is my partner Jane. We've been on the alert of your actions with the stuff in your house. "Jafar's eyes widen and he slammed the door on their faces. Good thing Jane had called had called for someone to back them up. Lonnie and Chad walked towards the back and knocked the door making Jafar run towards the front where Ben and Jane were waiting at. Jafar ran out the front where Ben ha tackled him to the ground while Jane handcuffed him.

"Jafar, you are under arrest for hoarding stolen objects, stealing, and selling posseion of stolen items. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning."Ben said as he put Jafar in the car and drove off.

* * *

Mal was finishing up with some paintings when someone knocked on her door.

"Dad."Mal said surprising.

"Hey Mali. Can't a father stop by to see his daughter."Hades said.

"No. You adopted me but then you left me off with mom. I never heard from you up until now."Mal said angrily.

"I wanted to take you with me but your mom was crazy back then."Hades said. Mal snorted.

"She still is. The way she raised me into her and I had to chnage my whole life three years ago. Because all the stuff she made do. I never had it eeasy where you look like your doing fine. "Mal scolded him.

"I'm sorry Mal. But I'm here if you need me. Here's my number if you want to talk."Hades gave her his card.

_Hades Under-law State office_

_We help when the law's not on your side._

Mal closed the door and let out her anger even more. Nothing was the same for her anymore. Her dad wants to come back. The guy she likes feels like an enemy to her now. Her friends think everything is going to be okay. Nothing will be okay. Mal threw the card on the floor and grabbed her keys nd had to do something to clear her mind.

* * *

"Everyone Jafar's son is our priority. It's our job to find him. We find him. We get his friends he is connected to."Ben said putting the most recent picture of Jay on the board.

"Jafar hasn't seen or heard anything from his son in three years. That should give us some information of where to look. Everyone takes his file and start canvasing. You see him, arrest him. Nobody is going home until we find him."Chad said. Everyone odded and grabbed their partner to head out.

* * *

Jay had been looking around at an sports store when he spotted two people who seemed to look like Bounty Hunters. He went towards the back of the store and overheard what they asked.

"I'm Lonnie and this is my partner Doug. We've been canvasing this neighborhood and wondering if you seen this person?"Lonnie asked the cashier.

"I've seen a guy like that in here. Shorter here. You're free to look around."The man said and they nodded at him. Jay went out the back door and back around the front to he could get his car. He wasn't quick enough because Lonnie looked in his direction. Lonnie alerted Doug and went after Jay.

"Pick up, pick up."Jay shouted into the phone as he drove back to his grandfather's house.

"This is Evie. I'm most likely not near the phone or busy a message."Jay dialed Carlos is number and he didn't answer either. Mal had to answer because he was in trouble.

M:What's up Jay? I'm a little busy  
J:Do you know where Evie or Carlos are?  
M: Last timeI knew Evie invited me out to the Mal for the day but I had things to do.  
J:I've messed up bad. Somehow Bounty hunters are after me right now. I'm making sure Carlos and Evie aren' at my house.  
M:I'll warn them. Jay call me if anything happens. Stay safe  
J:You too. I gotta go. Their on me

Jay arrived at his house and surrendered to them.

"You guys have the wrong person."Jay lied.

"Your father's Jafar correct."Doug asked.

"Yes."Jay admitted to them.

"You are under arrest. anything You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning."Doug read him his rights while Lonnie handcuffed him. Jay knew this was going to fall out.

* * *

Jay sighed. How did they find me? Did Jafar really sell me out? Are the others going to be safe? He didn't know what to think. He was handcuffed to the table waiting for someone to come and question him.

"Booboo. Or should I say Jay? We know all what you been doing these years."Lonnie quickly said. That's when Ben came in the room.

"Booboo, we meet again."Ben said. Jay put his head down.

Could did this day get any worse?

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to review/favorite/follow.**


	7. All of the blame's mine

That's when Hades walked into the room before Ben could ask Jay any more questions.

"I think that's enough questions. Is my client under arrest?"Hades asked.

"No, but he is a suspect in a case."Ben said.

"If he's not under arrest then he's free to go. I'll be seeing you around Ben."Hades said and watched Ben unhand-cuffed Jay and let him walk freely with Hades.

"Why'd you come help me?"Jay asked knowing Hades wasn't really known to her friends.

"Mal called me. Even though we're not on good terms, I want to help my baby girl and get back into her life."Hades explained to Jay about the phone call and got to know Jay a little more.

"So you were never in her life?"Jay questioned.

"I left her adoptive mother. I couldn't stand with her anymore. I regretted my choice of leaving Mal alone with her. If I had took Mal with me, she wound't be in this mess right now."Hades told him.

"Well Ben would come after Mal and the others soon. We can't make this go away."Jay said bringing up their situation they were in.

"We're going to make sure Ben doesn't come after you guys again because I called Carlos. Evie is with him. Carlos is going to try his best to hack the system and erase anything they have. You can go back to the real you and leave your parents behind. Start over."Hades told him before Jay's phone had interrupted him.

J:Carlos what's up on my way home.  
C:It's not that. Mal has showsed back here. Its been hours since he heard from her.  
J:She must be taking time to herself.  
C:When did Hades get a call from Mal to go bail you out?

"When did you get a call from Mal?"Jay asked

"Maybe about an two hours ago. Said she'll forgive me for leaving her if I helped. Haven't heard from her."Hades said as he turned his eyes back to theroad.

C:Two hours ago. You got out an half hour ago. Mal should've been here.  
J:Track her phone and me and Hades will go look for her.

Carlos had hung up the phone and Jay was worried now. If Mal was missing, something has happened which made him worried.

"I'll start driving around until Carlos texts you where she is."Jay nodded but didn't know what to think now.

* * *

"Do we know where his friends would be or who they even are?"Ben asked as he had met up with the others.

"We been looking but nothing has showed up."Jane answered.

"We know whoever this guy is isn't who he is saying he is. And neither are his them. I want them put away."Ben yelled.

"Get back into the system. Look more into this Jay. His friends are connected."Ben said. He walked out of the building and sat in his car. He brought his laptop on his lap and searched up Booboo's name.

Head coach of the Agrabah fighters.

There was photos of coaching. Him by himself. By that's when he had found a photo of him and that girl he was with. He never go her name but she was connected to him. He would be one step ahead.

"Run her through face recognition. She's connected and I want to know how."Ben said as he ran into the building and told his friends.

* * *

Mal was sitting below the pier of the beach. She's never really experienced being near water since she lived with her mother. She couldn't even call her that because she wasn't. She lived with Maleficent for all her life since her "dad" had left her. She was done with the trouble. Done with it all. She let the water touch her legs. She let the water wet her jeans. She didn't care right now and wanted to be a normal girl for once. Once again.

"Mal."She heard a voice yell but she didn't answer. She wanted time to herself.

"Mali."Dad, Mal thought.

"What are you guys doing here?"Mal asked not even looking at them.

"We're worried about you."Jay said.

"Seems like that all everybody is doing. Maybe I need to stop putting myself in these situations."Mal muttered.

"Mal, we don't want you to ever feel like we're always worried about you. We care. We don't want you to run off and do something stupid."Hades told his daughter.

"I been running from my problems. I just want to be free. Want to be who I am."Ma said with a tear coming down her cheek.

"Hey soon we're going be free. I promise both of you there would be nothing leading this back to you. You could go by your old selves again. It be over soon enough."Hades told the young adults.

"You want to go home?"Jay asked Mal. She nodded. Hades told Jay to drive her back home and he'll meet them there. On the way home, Mal had soon fell asleep.

* * *

Jay had put Mal down in her room and met Carlos,Evie, and Hades to see if Carlos got them erased from the system.

"Jay's and Evie's files have been erased. I'm almost done with mine and I'll work on Mal's next."Carlos told them as he looked at his laptop.

"We promised Mal we would free of this. I'm not breaking that."Jay said.

"We're make something happen in time to make sure nobody we met over this time remembers us. We'll be safe."Evie told Jay. Jay sighed And nodded. They looked over at Hades.

"I promised Mal I would make this go away. I want to ge to know her and not the person who was raised by Maleficent. "Hades said.

"We'll make sure you do. Now how are they going to forget us."Evie asked.

"We'll need Mal to help us."Jay told the group beofre he heard a knock coming from the front door.

"Hades, go see who it is."Evie said.

"Why me?"Hades said.

"Because you not wanted it now go."Evie said pushing him out of the room, the group listening in from the hallway.

"We're bounty hunters. We're searching for an Evie Grimhilde We're wondering if you seen her?"Lonnie asked.

"No I haven't. "Hades answered.

"May we have a look around?"Alerting the young adults down the hall, grabbing Ma and hiding in the attic and locking it.

"Does this attic open?"Chad asked.

"She must have the key for it. I don't know where she have it."Hades lied. Lonnie and Chad nodded and they had left. Hade knocked on the door to the attic and told them to come out.

"Carlos are we good to go?"Evie asked as she climbed down from the attic, following after was Mal.

"All good. Mal, you still have those special cookies."Mal nodded knowing what she needed to do.

The group had all started making a batch of cookies to give to Ben when Mal sees him. And another batch just for them.

"Jay, do you have the chips we need?"Mal asked. Jay grabbed his bag and poured a bag of the chips out. After a night of making cookies, the gang made a plan for tomorrow. It was in plan.

M:Hey Ben, it's me Dove. Could we meet at tomorrow for lunch at the cafe. Really want to see you. Love Dove.

Mal left the voicemail and waited until he had answered. Everyone had slept in the guests rooms. When she woke up, when had answered back to see her there at 1.

"Alright, we'll be in a table in the far back while you have lunch with him. Before he leaves give him the cookies."Hades said. Mal nodded and had exited the car.

Mal had walked in a sat a table near the front. The group had got a table in the back right before Ben had shown up and would see them.

"Hey, sorry I haven't seen you. I been busy at work."Ben told her.

"It's fine. I been busy with other things too. But I wanted to ask you something."Mal said playing the plan right into her hands.

"Would you be my boyfriend?"Mal asked.

"Wow. Yes Dove.I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend."Ben chuckled. They ate their lunch with few jokes about their realtionship.

"I hope we do this soon."Ben said.

"Yeah me too."Mal said as they both walked out the door.

"Ben, beofre yu go I want to give you these cookies I made. I know work has been stressful so I made you these for you co-workers."Mal told him as he gave him the plate of cookies.

"Thanks Mal. I'll be sure to tell everyone. I'll see you later."Ben said as got in his car. Mal waved him off and gave the signal for the them to come out.

* * *

Ben was searching up more stuff on Sofia since she was next to find and question when he decided to try a cookie. An hour later Ben had deleted his history and all the files they had on whoever they were searching for. Everyone did the same soon after.

"Make sure whoever you were looking into is gone off computers. They not worth our time anymore."

* * *

**So Ben tried the cookie and made him forget along with the others. The VKs are free and Hades has chance with his daughter. Ben and Mal might fall in love. Just heads up I'm thinking of ending this around 20 chapters or so. Enjoy/Review/favorite/Follow.**


	8. Restart our love

Mal walked through the town like nothing. Her hair was back to her purple with blue streaks. Evie and Carlos had died their hair back to thier blue and white. Jay was just Jay. As the four headed off to the town's shopping center, they bumped into one of the last people they wanted to see. It was their "parents".

"Maleficent."

"Cruella."

"Jafar."

"Evette queen."(I couldn't think of another name fo Evie's mother to not call her evil queen.

The young adults stood face to face with them.

"Never thought we would see you children again."Cruella Said.

"Still up to your scamming ways."Maleficent chuckled.

"I'll never be like you. None of us will be."Mal told her mother, angry at her comment.

"Your scamming ways you learned from me is how your able to take care of yourself."Her mother said.

"At least I know Dad wants to actually be i my life."Mal said.

"Oh boo hoo. After all this time he wants to be."Maleficent told Mal.

"You know you drove him out of my life. Because of your ways, he left. He wante me but he though I would be better off with a deadbeat mom like you."Mal scoffed at her.

"Watch you back baby girl because I can make your life a living misery all over again."Maleficent motioned to the other parents to follow her and leave.

"You okay Mal?"Evie asked.

"Yeah. I'll always be okay."Mal smiled at her friends and they smiled back at her.

* * *

Ben and his friends were finishing up paperwork from the few recent cases they had caught.

"Today feels weird."Lonnie said from the desk she was sitting at.

"How so?"Ben questioned his longtime friend.

"It just feels we should've been on a different case but I don't know."Lonnie said looking back at the paperwork on her desk.

"You know what? We've been working to hard. Let's head down to the cafe to get something to eat and we can finish this tomorrow."Ben said and everyone grabbed their stuff.

Once they got there, they had noticed their usual table they sat at was already taken.

When Ben saw the group of people, he felt like he had some kind of connection to them. But one stood out the most to him. The purple/blue hair was like he had dreamed of her before and had found her.

"Earth to Ben."Jordan said.

"Sorry."Ben apologized.

"We're doing an appetizer right now. What do you want?"Jordan asked.

"It don't matter."Ben said as he started at Mal who was laughing at whatever the teal hair girl told the group. He felt like he knew that laugh from anywhere. He waited until Mal got up to go somewhere to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even see You right there."Ben said to Mal.

"It's no problem."Mal said.

"Silly me. My name's Ben."Ben introduced himself.

"I know who you are. I've heard of you before. I'm Mal."Mal introduced herself as.

"I was wondering if were going to Auradon's annual city ball. It's for everyone but are you?Ben asked.

"Maybe. I don't dance or dress up. But I'll see you around."Mal told him as she walked back to her friends.

* * *

"So how'd it go with Benny boo over there?"Evie chuckled. Mal gave her a look which Evie had apologized.

"He just ran into me. We talked and there's a ball here in the city tonight."Mal told her friends.

"Are we invited?"Celia asked.

"I'm pretty sure you guys can come. Uma, Harry, and Gil you guys should come too."Mal suggested.

"We will but how are we going to find outfits in time?"Uma asked. Mal looked at Evie.

"Alright everyone we are going shopping."Evie exclaims. Everyone picked their bags up and left the cafe.

Across the cafe, Ben and his friends were talking about the ball.

"So Ben who you going with?Jordan asked.

"I think I'm just going by myself."Ben answered.

"Come on Ben you can hang out with us."Lonnie said.

"But still you guys would wan to go off and do your own thing."Ben suggested t them. They shook their heads.

"The only people we will be dancing with is you. You are our freind."Doug said. Jane and Lonnie nodding in unison.

"Well then let's ready ready for this ball."Ben said.

* * *

All the girls were doing their makeup while the boys were playing video games.

"So Mal you ready to see Ben?"Evie asked her friend.

"You mean to start a real relationship with him this time, yes Evie."Mal sarcastically answered.

"Mal, I'm sure it wasn't that bad last time."Uma said.

"It wasn't but this time It be the real me. Not some person I pretended to be."Mal told Uma.

"We won't be living under Dove or Sofia. We can be Mal and Evie."Mal added.

"Well then let's hope this will be different."Uma said. Jay came into the bathroom and interrupted them.

"Come on. We have a party to get started."Jay joked and the girls laughed at him.

Once they had arrived, they saw basically the whole city was there. Celia and Dizzy were already on the dance floor.

"Come on you guys let's go dance."Uma said to her friends which left the 4.

"Let's go out there and can worry about Ben later."Jay said dragging Mal to the dance floor, Carlos and Evie following behind. They are started to dance.

"You know I'm glad we're living as who we are."Jay told Mal.

"Me too. I just don't want it to affect us somehow."Mal said.

"I promise it won't. We'll wait it out and see what happens."Jay said making Mal Mal didn't know is someone was watching her from the distance.


	9. It's who we become

Ben was looking for Mal's purple/blue hair at the ball in the distance. She had to be there somewhere. Ben knew there she was special if he was desperately looking for her. Mal was at the table getting her a glass of punch for her and well all of her friends when Ben popped up behind her.

Before Ben could say anything, Mal had accidentally kicked Ben in his leg.

"Ben? I'm so sorry."Mal told him helping him to a chair.

"It's fine. I was trying to surprise you which you don't like."Ben questioned the purple hair girl.

"I had a rough childhood so it's a natural instinct of mine to go after someone. "Mal chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but I was wondering if you would like to dance."Ben asked. Mal nodded.

"Yes But let me get these drinks to my friends."Ben helped her deliver the drinks and hurried her off to the dance floor.

"So tell me have you always had those green sparkles in your eyes?"Ben said, trying to flirt with her.

"I guess that's your way of flirting."Mal laughed at him as he spun her around.

"I felt this connection to you Mal. Ever since I met you earlier, I knew you were the one Mal. Would you by my girlfriend?"Mal asked. Mal "Shocked" because she knew this would happen.

"Yes."Mal said looking up for a moment thinking her mother way there. _Why would her mother show up here? She's been hiding from the law. She wouldn't risk herself. _

"You okay Mal?"Ben asked.

"Just daisy. Actually I'm sorry Ben. I'm not feeling good."Mal said and ran out of the building. Evie and all of her friends had chased after her.

* * *

"Mal, you need to breathe before you have a panic attack."Evie said. Mal knew her mind wasn't playing tricks. Her mother had to be there.

"We need to watch our backs Evie. Their trying to expose our past."Mal and the boys knew what she meant before the others had caught on.

"Listen. Calm down. It won't happen if we stop her."Jay said as he pulled Mal towards him.

"Can you guys give us a minute?"Jay asked before it was jut him and Mal left in the small room.

"Are you having doubts about this?"Jay questioned his best friend.

"I'm having doubts about everything ever since today."Mal told him.

"Do you think you and Ben can be a real couple without our past catching?"

"I mean yeah. But-"

"But what? You think someone can sabotage what you tried to clean up."

"My mother. I know she's up to something. And she's going to tell someone close to Ben or Ben"

"Nothing can happen. You want to know why."

"You dad is back in your life. He going to prove to anyone who we are. Not the person who stole everything."

"Your good at giving advice Jay."

"Hey, anytime. Now let's go explain to everyone."And they went back to join everyone in the living room.

Meanwhile back at the ball, Ben didn't know what just happened but his girlfriend of officially five minutes had just ran at on him.

"Hey Ben, everything okay?"Doug asked his best friend.

"I don't know. I asked this girl to be my girlfriend and then she runs out on me."Ben tells him.

"Weird. But get your but on the dance floor. You could worry about whatever your talking about later."Lonnie said tispy and led the boys both onto the dance floor. Ben was worried on how this night was going to end.

* * *

Ben was out doing his job when he saw Mal go into an art store. He wanted to know what last night was about.

"Mal."Ben called and saw her turn away from the office she was about to enter.

"Ben what are you doing here?"Mal asked.

"I need to talk to you about last night."Mal motioned for him to follow her into the office.

"Mal, is there something I don't know?"Ben questioned.

"No. It's just that my mom and me didn't have the best relationship when I was growing up. When I got the chance, I moved to my own place."

"Is there something she did to you back then?" Mal knew she couldn't say exactly. Its what her mother made her become.

"Its nothing I coouldn't handle."

"It just reminded me of that. I promise I'm not hiding anything."Mal lied.

"Alright. I just want to know your safe. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry for last night."Mal apologized as soon as one of her employees walked in.

"Mal, there's a pick up but we can't find it. Do you have it?"And she saw Ben. The talk of the town.

"I didn't realzie you had company. I can tell them to come back later?"But Mal looked in her cabinet and saw the order she had drew and gave it to Joselyn.

"It's fine. "Mal waved her off and her and Ben said their goodbyes.

"Can I see you later?"

"We'll see."Mal gave him a final kiss as she walked Ben out and regretted for the lying she was doing. But she was doing it for a reason. A good reason.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I'll update hopefully soon. But in the next chapter, well see all of our favorite couples together and noticing something. Enjoy.


	10. Author's note

Author's note: So this story would be put on hold. I have writer's block only for this other two stories would be updated during the next two weeks. If you have any suggestions, Dm or review.


	11. First date

Mal hated herself for the next week. She kept getting threatening phone calls and letters and kept lying to Ben and kept her up all night and left her awake.

'Why can't life just be normal again?'Mal thought to herself as she made her thrid cup of coffee that morning when she heard someone ring her doorbell.

"Evie what are you doing here?"Mal asked as Evie made her way in.

"I ran into Ben earlier when I was getting some breakfast. He knew I was freind's with and wanted to know if your okay. "Evie told Mal as she got her some coffee.

"But it looks to me your not fine."Evie said.

"E, I'm fine. I just haven't been getting sleep."Mal half-lied. So she didn't get sleep but she wasn't fine.

"Mal, you know I know when your lying. What's going on?"Evie asked.

"Maleficent."Mal answered.

"Mal, I'm sure she wound't actually do anything that's actually making you look like this."Evie chuckled.

"E, her letters. Her calls. It's a threat. She's actually going to hurt my relationship with Ben and I just don't know what to do. Anytime I'm out in public, I see her or somebody that works for her and it worries me."Mal told Evie.

"Well I'm going to make sure you safe. Me, Carlos ,and Jay will make sure your safe. But I need you to stop living off of coffee and need to to contact Ben and tell him your fine and have been going through something."Evie's phone started to ring as she talked with Mal. Of course Evie being Evie, had made plans for her, Mal,Be, and Doug to go out on a date tonight.

"Evie what's this date Ben told me you agreed to also with Doug?"Mal asked.

"You need to get out and live your life. So a date should help you. Oh and apparently Ben said we could all have dinner at his place."Evie said.

'Great. Something I just don't need right now.'Mal thought as she and Evie left to go shopping.

* * *

Mal couldn't stop thinking about everything going on while she was out shopping. Mal was walking when she bumped into someone she wished she didn't.

"Maleficent, what are you doing in this part of town?"Evie asked as she could see Mal wanted to get away.

"I was just looking around as I wanted to get Mal a gift so she could forgive me."Maleficent answered.

"Anything you do won't ever make up for anything. You sure aren't my mother."Mal yelled as she started to run away from her best friend and 'mother'.

"Run away from your problems like always do sweetie but remember I'll always be in your life."Mal heard say before she kept running before she bumped into Jay.

"Mal?"Jay questioned as he put his bags on the ground to comfort Mal.

"What's going on?"Jay asked as he saw Evie coming up to them.

"Maleficent said some things and it made Mal explode."Evie explained.

"Mal, look at me."Jay lifted her head so their eyes were staring at each others.

"She's not worth to get upset over. She's not worth anything right now. Now how about Evie drives you back to your house and you go do whatever you have to."Mal nodded and Evie walked her back to the car and went to get ready for their date's tonight.

* * *

Ben and Doug were prepping themselves for dinner. Ben had wanted to do something nice for Mal and Doug thought a double date would be nice.

"So she knows about who you are Ben?"Doug asked as he messed with his bowtie for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I think tonight I'll get to know about her. But I know she's the one for me Doug. I can feel it."Ben says as Lumiere comes to tell them the girls are here.

"Let them in. We'll be down in a minute."Be called out as Lumiere nodded.

"I just want her to feel like that girl I saw at the cafe. Now enough talk."Ben and doug saw Mal and Evie sitting on the sofa look amazing.

"Hi Mal. Evie."Ben greeted and Doug did the same.

"Would you ladies want a tour around?"The girls nodded and grabbed onto their boyfriends.

After probably a million hours of walking, dinner was finally served.

"For dinner we have a variety to pick from. We didn't know what you guys liked so there's plenty for you guys." said.

"Wow this is amazing. "Mal said as her plate was almost gone.

"I think I don't have room for desert."Evie said as her plate looked like Mal's plate almost.

"Mal, after this would like to take a walk to the lake?"Ben asked so he could have some time alone with his girlfriend.

"I would love to Ben."Mal said and they finished eating in peace. Evie and Doug went their own way while Ben and Mal went off to the lake.

"So what's your family like Mal?"Ben asked.

"My family is difficult to explain per say."Mal told him.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me right now."Ben said but Mal shook her head.

"No it's fine. Well from what I was told my biological parents died beofre I was born. I was adopted but I grew up with my foster mom mostly since my foster parents got divorced. She wasn't the greatest but there when I need her to be."Mal half lied. She didn't need Ben to find out who her mom really was.

"And your foster dad?."Ben questioned.

"He barley started to come around but he's a lawyer. I'm their only child and yeah. There's not much more to tell me about your family."Mal told him.

"Well I'm an only child. My parents have trained me to take over their job. Bounty Hunter runs in the family. But my family is really known."Ben told her but she had a weird look on her face.

"Um it's getting late. I should get going."Mal said as she started walking away.

"Mal."Ben called out but she had already disappeared from his view. Only if he knew it was what he said.

* * *

Hope you like it. Until next time.


	12. It's just getting started

She knew she couldn't keep avoiding him. She couldn't avoid any longer. He was a bounty hunter and her mother would turn her in. She knew it. She needed Ben's help more than ever right now. Ma decided to call Ben and tell him. She knew sooner or later,Maleficent would tell and get back to BEN.

B:What's up Mal?

M:Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk.

B:Meet me at the cafe?

M:I'll be there at noon.

Mal had to talk to her friends if she was really going to go through with this. She just couldn't leave them out of something like this. She drove to Jay's grandfather's house since that's where she knew they'll be.

"We need to talk."Mal told her friends as she walked in, surprising everyone.

"Hi to you too Mal. What's up?"Jay said as they all gathered in the living room.

"I'm telling Ben the truth."And like that everyone was screaming at her not to.

"Hey."Mal screamed a them before they all shut up.

"Mal, look at the lives we created. It's going to ruin all we worked for."Evie explained,Jay and Carlos nodding their head in agreement.

"Look I'm telling him who I really am. And I'm tellig you guys this so if it somehow affects you, you would know."Mal explained.

"Tell him everything. It's better if we become free this way."Carlos saying agreeing with Mal. Jay and Evie joined in soon after.

"I guess it's time."Mal said as left to the cafe.

* * *

Ben was sitting at a table in the back when he saw Mal walk in.

"Hey."They greeted each other as they sat down.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"Ben asked.

"I need to tell you the truth."Mal said.

"Mal, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to."Ben said but she shook her head.

"I'm a con artist. Just like my mother. I'm the one you went looking for three years ago."Mal blurted out. She was expecting a pair of cuffs to be slapped on her wrists and locked up forever or Ben yelling but it didn't happen.

"Okay."Ben said. Mal was confused. She admitted she was a criminal but he wasn't doing anything.

"What do you mean okay?"Mal questioned.

"Mal,your record is clean. Whatever you did, it doesn't matter. I love you no matter what."Ben said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ben, I hacked into the system to clear it. I knew you were a bounty hunter before you told me. I'm only tell you this because Maleficent was threatening me and was going to ruin my relationship with you if I didn't tell you."Mal explained. Ben looked like he was actually upset now.

"Mal, I'm pretending you never told me that right now. As for your mother, we'll put a bounty out for her and sercuity for you 24/7. On your house and with you."Ben said.

"Mal, you helped us finally capture Maleficent. My family has been after her since forever."Ben said beofre he called his guards for Mal.

"Your bodyguards will be waiting at your house. I got to go."Mal tired to get his attention but it was no use. He was helping her with her own problem. This wasn't how she thought any of this would happen today.

* * *

Mal headed into her shop for a few hours. She had to get her mind of everything that just happened. She was working o a knew sketch for a customer when one of her employees walked in.

"Mal, you've been spacing out for a few minutes. Is everything ok?"Ashley asked.

"Yeah. A lot of things happened today with me and Ben. Everything's fine."Mal assured before Ashley nodded.

"I'm always here if you need to talk."She said before she walked out Mal's office.

Mal continued to work on an sketch order for a few hours when she felted her phone vibrate.

J:We're celebrating Carlos's promotion today. Come over.

M:I'm going go home and change will quick then I'll be there.

Mal put everything away and said goodbye to her employees and drove home to change into something a little more comfortable. When she got there, she didn't see the bodyguards Ben talked about.

"Hello?"Mal called out once she got home but nobody was heard. Mal went into her room to change real quick into leggings and a shirt. She was about to leave when she heard something coming from the living room. She grabbed a vase she stored away when something hit her and her world went black.

"I guess you never saw this coming Malsy?"And Mal was dragged out of the house taken to who knows where.

* * *

A little bit shorter but I'll update this probably within the next week but telll me who you think did it.


	13. Nothing can keep us apart

Sorry I haven't updated but I'm back. So last chapter Mal told Ben who she really was and what her mother was trying to do and we find out she kidnapped by someone working for Maleficent.

* * *

When Mal woke up, she didn't recognize her surroundings. She was in some room that had a bad vibe in it. Chains on the wall. Who knew what else was in the room to be tortured with.

"Let me out."Mal screamed and screamed as she tried getting the door open but it was locked. She kept trying until she hard footsteps.

"Malsy, it's nice to see you again."CJ Hook said as she entered the room.

"CJ, let me out."Mal demanded but CJ started laughing.

"You think you can just get out whenever you want. Run away from your problems?"

"I know everything about you Mal. But I'm just helping your mother get her revenge."

"Revenge for what? I've never done anything to hurt or make her mad."

"I guess helping the cops capture her doesn't cross your mind. Trust me, we'll have fun."CJ said as she left a mini water bottle and let the room. Mal knew the worse was to come.

* * *

"What do you mean there seemed to be an attack? It's either there was or there wasn't."Ben asked the bodyguards he head on duty for Mal.

"Sir, it's best to get down here and see for yourself."Ben hang the phone up and grabbed his key racing out of the door to get to Mal's. When he got there,there were detectives at the scene, some questioning the bodyguards.

"Sir, I can't let you pass here."One officer said.

"I'm a bounty hunter and this is my girlfriend's house."The officer then nodded and Ben went up to the officers, who were in the middle of questioning.

"We'll let you know if we have any more questions. Don't leave the state or country."an officer said.

"Officer, I'm Benjamin Florian. I'm a bounty hunter and boyfriend to Mal.""Ben explained.

"Apparently those bodyguards were in unconscious and woke up in the back when this happened. We believe somehow the door was unlocked and Mal was hit in the head. The vase on the floor wasn't used to hit her. If it was, there be a lot more blood. Mal was trying to defend herself when her attacker attacked her."The detective explained.

"Do you have any leads yet?"Ben asked.

"Not yet. We'll keep in touch with you."The detective said. This day was just getting worse. They lost the only lead to Maleficent. And now his girlfriend was no where to be found.

* * *

Mal kept trying to pry the door open but there was no luck. Mal kept trying until footsteps were heard. Then hanging on the walls.

"Mal, it's so good to see to see you darling. Now let's go talk business in the other room."Mal was grabbed by the the Gaston twins who practically dragged her and threw her on the hard ground.

"Now, you know what happens to people who don't do what I say."Maleficent questioned her daughter.

"Mom, I was tired of playing a role I didn't want. I just want to be happy."Mal said. In response someone hide slapped her across the face.

"This could get harder for you Mal. Just give the answers I want."Maleficent threatened.

"You can't make me."Mal spat as she felt her arms touching chains.

"You forget I'm allergic to iron just like you."Mal spat.

"Don't worry Mal. It's just a punishment. Gaston Jr. is going to give you a reward once I leave with Gaston third."And like that Mal was terrified about what was going to happen right now.

"Let's see what should we start with first."Gaston Jr. said as he unbuttoned his pants and started to take Mal's clothes off.

"Please stop."Mal whimpered.

"Oh Mal. It's not your choice anymore."He as we started his reward. Mal tried to push him off but it was no use. He would threaten. her with his knife he carried if she kept playing tricks. Mal tried to pretend she was with Ben. Ben would come in and save her from this horrible dream.

* * *

Ben was at the police station waiting on an type of lead they would give him. That's when his phone started going off. The contact that popped up was _Mal._

"Well isn't it Benjamin Florian King."Maleficent said. Ben walked to an empty room so she didn't suspect anything.

"What do you want Maleficent?"Ben asked.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what you want. "She said.

"Mal is in good hands and have the time of her life right now. Now, I'm staying in one spot if you want to come find me. You have 48 hours or Mal's life is over once those hours end."Ben agreed. 5:00. Two days from now, he has to find her or Mal's life is over because of him.

"I'll see you then."The call ended. That's when one of the tech guys came in.

"The phone Maleficent used is being pinged off a near by cell tower. You want me to alert the SWAT team."Ben nodded.

"Keep them on stand by. I'm going to need time to get my team together."And he would be one step closer to Mal.


End file.
